20. Nie zatrzymuj mnie teraz!
(czołówka) Ranek Chris (przez megafon): Wstawać wstawać! Nie prześpijcie całego dnia! Sami: Oh, no tak, już półfinał. (wychodzi z pokoju i trafia na Vanessę) I jak tam, wyspana? Vanessa: Powiedzmy. Na pewno mam siłę, by walczyć, bo tego mi nie brakuje nigdy. Chris: Miło was widzieć, już coraz mniej was jest. Vanessa: Fakt, już czuję ten dreszczyk emocji w finale. Sami: Coś bardzo pewna siebie jesteś… (Lucas spada ze schodów) Lucas: Ał…nic mi nie jest. Chris (do Lucasa): Na pewno w porządku, stary? Vanessa: To już mu się niepierwszy raz zdarza, więc spoko. Lucas: To wszystko przez to, że się nie wyspałem. Ehh. Chris: To niedobrze… Hmm, w takim razie poproszę Chefa, by przygotował więcej kawy. Musicie mieć dużo siły na dzisiejsze zadanie, inaczej to bez sensu. Na śniadaniu Wszyscy: Oooo! Chef: No co? (podaje smaczny i dobrze pachnący posiłek) Mało was teraz jest, to mogłem się bardziej postarać. Jeść! (wszyscy rzucają się na jedzenie) Vanessa: No, warto było dojść do półfinału choćby dla tej uczty. (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Uff, finałowa trójka. W końcu mi się udało. Myślę, że teraz już nic mnie nie zatrzyma. Zwłaszcza, że mam dodatkowego asa w rękawie, hehe. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Vanessa coś knuje, muszę być skupiona. Niby zawsze taka jest, ale dzisiaj jest przesadnie pewna siebie. (…) A w sumie, muszę patrzeć na swoją grę i próbować wygrać bez względu na nią! (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Rany, finałowa trójka… Kurcze, skoro zaszedłem już tak daleko, to może i mógłbym do samego finału? Niby nie może się nie udać, bo układ jest wręcz idealny, ale ciągle pozostaje ta niepewność… (w pokoju tajemnic)Chris (przerywa Lucasowi): Wiesz, widzowie chyba nie wiedzą, o czym mówisz, ale my im zaraz pokażemy. (przełącza pilotem) RETROSPEKCJA, którą widzą tylko widzowie: Lucas: Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Chcesz…ze mną sojusz? Vanessa: Nie do końca sojusz. Raczej przyjacielski układ. Lucas: To trochę dziwne… Vanessa: No ale pomyśl tylko. Jeśli oboje skupimy się na wyeliminowaniu Sami, to zagramy w finale, a tam już wygra lepszy. Lucas: No dobra, ale czemu ja? Vanessa: Widzisz. (siada na łóżku) Jesteś silnym przeciwnikiem, zauważyłam to już dawno temu… Dlatego wolę cię mieć teraz blisko, a w finale, jak mówię, wygra lepszy. Lucas: No nie wiem… Vanessa: Chyba nie przepuścisz takiej okazji, co? (smyra go po brodzie) Lucas: Hmm…a dobra, co mi tam. Może to dziwne, ale zgadzam się! (ściska jej rękę) Vanessa: Uwierz, to interes życia. Lucas: Ale skąd masz pewność, że będziemy mieli w ogóle okazję ją…no wiesz…sabotować? Vanessa: Coś się wymyśli. Chris raczej przygotuje zadanie bardziej zręcznościowe, niż takie, jak w Wyzwaniach. Lucas: Jakoś wszystko z twoich ust brzmi bardziej prawdopodobnie…niech będzie zatem. Przed fast-foodem Chris: No dobrze, jesteśmy w komplecie, a więc za mną. (idą za nimi, aż dochodzą do wielkiego supermarketu) No dobrze, to już objaśniam zasady. Dzisiejsze zadanie półfinałowe to…………wielobój miejski! Vanessa: O, brzmi ciekawie. Chris: Wiem, moje ulubione zadanie. Lucas: Każde jest twoje ulubione… Chris: No wiem i co z tego? W każdym razie, objaśnię zasady, ale słuchajcie uważnie, bo powiem tylko raz. Gotowi? Zaczynacie w tym supermarkecie. Dostaniecie gotówkę oraz listę z zakupami i musicie jak najszybciej sobie z nimi poradzić, czyli odnaleźć produkty, zapłacić i zdać w tym punkcie u mnie. Uważajcie, bo w supermarkecie może być dużo ludzi, a więc i kolejki, hehe. Następnie udacie się do urzędu miejskiego o tam (pokazuje budynek obok) i wypełnicie formularz waszymi danymi. Jack, Roger i Doug czekają w okienkach i muszą je zatwierdzić. Nie może być w nich ani jednego błędu, to ważne! Następnie dostaniecie zagranicznego turystę, którego musicie zaprowadzić w wyznaczone miejsce. Tam z kolei znajdziecie wskazówkę, co do przystanku autobusowego. Sami: Przystanku? Mamy poprowadzić autobus? Chris: Nie, wystarczy nim jechać. To ostatnia część, czyli wyścig. Najpierw wybranym autobusem musicie się dostać na konkretny przystanek, a tam znajdziecie rower. Każdy w innym kolorze – Sami czerwony, Vanessa czarny, a Lucas biały. Zabranie bądź zniszczenie czyjegoś roweru to automatyczna dyskwalifikacja, pamiętajcie! Rowerem dojeżdżacie do punktu oznaczonego „X”, a stamtąd już tylko biegniecie do mety na końcu ulicy. Jasne wszystko? Vanessa: Chyba tak, choć długie! Chris: To w końcu półfinał, nie będzie za prosto. Lucas: A co, jak na więcej niż jedna osoba nie przekroczy mety? Chris: Hmm, chyba nie mam siły na dogrywkę, więc po prostu sam kogoś wyrzucę. Vanessa: Chyba żartujesz… Sami: Dobra, zacznijmy wreszcie. Chris: Podoba mi się ten entuzjazm. Uwaga………………..start! Uczestnicy szybko chwytają listę, wbiegają z nią do środka, biorą wózek i dopiero wtedy czytają, co tam jest. Lucas dyskretnie zagląda Sami przez ramię, co natychmiast zauważa Vanessa. Vanessa (szeptem do Lucasa): No i co tam było ciekawego? Lucas (szeptem do Vanessy): Nie zobaczyłem za dużo, ale…pikle? Vanessa: Hmm… (podchodzi do pracownika sklepu) Przepraszam najmocniej…ale w jednym ze słoików z piklami widziałam jakieś robactwo. Wolałam uprzedzić, zanim ludzie by zaczęli panikować. Pracownik sklepu: Ło matko, to niedobrze. Musimy szybko wycofać wszystkie pikle z ekspozycji. Dziękujemy pani bardzo. (odchodzi) Vanessa (zerka na Lucasa): Tak się to robi. Lucas (pod nosem): Szybko myśli…nieźle. Lucas i Vanessa rozdzielają się, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń, a Sami kontynuuje swoje zakupy, ale natrafia na problem z piklami. Wtedy Lucas i Vanessa kończą swoje zakupy i stają w kolejce do kasy. Przed Vanessą stoi kilka osób, w tym starsza pani przy samej kasie, przed Lucasem dwie osoby. Starsza pani: Momencik….trzynaście…czternaście…a nie, to były jeny. Skąd one się tu wzięły? (…) Piętnaście! (…) I szesnaście… Vanessa (pod nosem): No ile można? (zerka na Lucasa, który wydaje się mieć plan) Lucas (do faceta przed nim): Przepraszam pana, ale słyszałem, jak pracownicy mówili o robactwie, które może być w słoiku z piklami. Nie radziłbym kupować… Facet: O rany, dzięki! Prawie bym się otruł! (odchodzi) Vanessa (pod nosem): Szybko łapie…ale nie mogę być gorsza. Hmm… (podchodzi do starszej pani; do kasjera) Przepraszam najmocniej, to moja babcia. Ostatnio ma trochę problemy z odbieraniem rzeczywistości. Mogłabym dać od razu swoje zakupy i zapłacić za nas oboje? Kasjer (do Vanessy): Chyba nie ma problemu… Vanessa (do ludzi w kolejce): Najmocniej przepraszam za babcię, ostatnio ma gorsze dni… (ludzie w kolejce potakują w stylu „nic się nie stało”) Starsza pani (do Vanessy): Ale ja cię nie zn- Vanessa (szeptem do starszej pani): Ćśś…szybciej stąd wyjdziemy. (tymczasem) Sami: Zaraz mnie szlag trafi chyba… (z naprzeciwka nadchodzi facet, który stał przed Lucasem) Facet: Co za beznadzieja, a taką miałem ochotę na pikle. (odkłada słoik na półkę) Muszę chyba wziąć korniszony. (odchodzi) Sami: Hmm… (zerka na słoik) To się nazywa fart… (z powrotem przy kasie) Lucas (do Vanessy): Nieźle sobie poradziłaś. Vanessa (do Lucasa): Zainspirowałeś mnie. W każdym razie Sami pewnie długo nie wyjdzie. Lucas: Yyy…ale ona już stoi w kolejce. (pokazuje na kasę nr 4) Vanessa: Kurcze! Chodźmy do Chrisa lepiej. Lucas: No racja… Na zewnątrz Chris: Hmm…zgadza się, możecie lecieć dalej. Vanessa: Dobra nasza! (biegną do urzędu) Chris: Haha, ich współpraca wygląda zabawnie. Kto by pomyślał. W urzędzie Vanessa (do Lucasa): Mam plan, poczekaj. (podchodzi do okienka, do Jacka) Hej Jaaack. Jesteś taki przystojny, może byś mi dał od razu wypełniony formularz, cooo? Jack: Hahaha….nie. Poza tym flirt na nic się nie zda – mam żonę. Vanessa: Fuj! Jack: (…) Jeśli to wszystko, to idziemy na przerwę… (zamykają okienka) Vanessa (do Jacka): Ej! Nie możecie tak sobie pójść! A co z naszymi formularzami?! Jack (zza zamkniętego okienka): Leżą na stole z tyłu, geniuszu. Vanessa się odwraca i widzi, że Lucas już zaczął, Wtedy wbiega Sami. Sami: Coś mnie ominęło? Vanessa: Niestety nie… (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Zaraz się wścieknę. Mieliśmy niezłą przewagę, a teraz zaczynamy znowu od zera. Zaczynaja wypełniać formularze, dokładnie, zgodnie z instrukcją. Sami dyskretnie zagląda Vanessie w formularz. Sami (do Vanessy): Masz na drugie Alexandra? Vanessa (do Sami): A co, jakiś problem? Sami: Nie, tak mnie tylko zastanawiało, czy mówili do Ciebie kiedykolwiek Alex. Vanessa: Nie… (…) A ty masz drugie imię? Sami: Nie mam. Lucas: Ja też nie. Vanessa: Hah, czyli jestem wyjątkowa. Sami: Raczej to my jesteśmy. Vanessa: Grr. Lucas: Skończyłem! (podchodzi do okienka i puka, pojawia się Roger) Roger: Okej, niech no sprawdzę. Roger bierze formularz. Lucas odwraca się i widzi wymowne spojrzenie Vanessy, która wydaje się też być gotowa, jednak Jack nie wraca z przerwy. Lucas (szeptem do Rogera): Ekhm, zawołałbyś Jacka? Vanessa chce go przeprosić… Roger: Oh, spoko. (do Jacka) Jack! Chodź tu! Panna zaborcza chce ci coś powiedzieć. Jack otwiera okienko niechętnie, podchodzi do niego Vanessa. Vanessa (do Jacka): Tak, trochę mi głupio. Wybacz za to wcześniej. Jack: Nie no, chyba nic się nie sta- (w tym momencie Vanessa wsuwa rękę do okienka i łapie go za nadgarstek) Vanessa: No to skoro się już pogodziliśmy, to podpisz mi to. Jack: Ał ał, no dobra już, podpiszę no. (Vanessa puszcza, Jack podpisuje) Vanessa: A przy okazji…(widzi coś dziwnego w tle)…czy mi się wydaje, czy Doug się nie rusza? Jack: On? (…) Śpi… (mruga do niej) Vanessa: Eeee… (szeptem) Czyżbyście mi pomagali? Jack (szeptem): Nie, pomagamy sobie. Vanessa: Aaaaa spooko. Nie wtrącam się. To na razie! Vanessa wychodząc mija Sami, która podchodzi do zamkniętego okienka. Zaczyna się wkurzać i w końcu zagląda przez okno Rogera na zaplecze i widzi śpiącego Douga. Sami: No zaraz mnie coś trafi! Co za idiota! (do Jacka i Rogera) Weźcie go obudźcie! Roger: Próbowaliśmy. Sami: Czyżby? Mogę tam wejść? Jack: Um…chyba możesz… Sami wchodzi na zaplecze, podnosi Douga za koszulę i zadaje mu siarczysty cios z plaskacza. Doug (półprzytomny): Zzzzooo się zzztaooo? Sami (do Douga): Obudź się ofiaro i mi to podpisz! (jakimś cudem półprzytomny Doug podpisuje) No! Rany, kogo Chris zatrudnia… (wychodzi) Doug: Ale…ja nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy zasnąłem… (zerka na Rogera i Jacka) Hmm… Chwilę wcześniej na zewnątrz Chris: Poznajcie – Gaston z Francji, Pablo z Hiszpanii i Haruka z Japonii. Lucas zaczyna, bo przybył pierwszy. Lucas: Oczywiście, że biorę Gastona. Umiem mówić biegle po francusku, więc dla mnie to żaden kłopot. Vanessa: Świetnie, czyli muszę wybrać Hiszpana lub Japonkę… W sumie oba języki znam na tym samym poziomie… Lucas (niedyskretnie): Psst… (Vanessa odwraca się w jego kierunku) Możliweeee, że Sami mi kiedyś wspominała………że uczyła się kiedyś hiszpańskiego, ale kompletnie nic z niego nie pamięta. Za to japoński zna bardzo dobrze. Vanessa: Oh, to zmienia postać rzeczy. Witaj Haruka! Chris: Pablo musi zaczekać na Sami w takim razie. Vanessa (do Haruki): Yyyyy konnichiwa Haruka! Hmm……..doko! Haruka: Hihi, konnichiwa. Hakubutsukan ni ikitai! Vanessa: No taaaaaak…pamiętałam to kiedyś… Lucas (ponownie niedyskretnie): Psst… (Vanessa znów patrzy na niego) Muzeum… Vanessa: No tak! (do Haruki) Okej! Za mną! Haruka: Zamunon! (odchodzą) Lucas: Ehh… (do Gastona) Gaston, où vous voulez aller? Gaston: Je veux aller au cinéma! Lucas (do siebie): Oh, to nie byłoby trudne nawet dla kogoś, kto nie zna francuskiego. (odchodzą) (chwilę później) Sami: Jestem! O, został mi miły pan, niech zgadnę – Niemiec? Chris: Pomyłka. Na imię mu Pablo. Sami: Oh nie, czyli jest… Chris: Tak, z Hiszpanii, hehe. Sami (do Pablo): Eeee….witaaaaaaj. Pablo: Yo quiero ir a la bolsa de valores. Sami: ..........AAA!!! Chris! Zamorduję cię! Chris: Oh, odnotuję kolejną osobę. (zapisuje w zeszyciku) Wiesz, mogę ci dać po prostu rozmówki. Sami: …daj… (bierze od Chrisa rozmówki i przegląda) Oh, chodziło o giełdę. Nie mógł mieć prostszego celu? Ehh. Pablo: Estás bonita. Sami: Dobra, przymknij się i idziemy. (odchodzą) Chris: Ciekawe ciekawe. Lucasowi i Vanessie idzie dobrze, ale czy rzeczywiście półfinał jest już przesądzony? Kurcze, sam się podekscytowałem, heh. Pod muzeum Vanessa (do Haruki): Dobra, rozstajemy się. Sayonara! Haruka: Sayonara! (odchodzi) Vanessa: Hmm, a więc teraz…jest! (bierze kartkę przyczepioną do drzwi, czyta) „Vanesso, autobus nr 4, wsiadasz na Placu Zielonym, wysiadasz przy Parku Chrisa.” Proste. (…) Tylko gdzie jest Plac Zielony?! No zaraz normalnie…moment, po prostu kogoś spytam. (do przechodnia#4) Przepraszam, gdzie jest Plac Zielony? Przechodzień#4: A tam (wskazuje) jak się idzie wzdłuż budynku giełdy, to zaraz po lewej. Vanessa: Heh, dzięki. (idzie w stronę placu, lecz przechodząc obok budynku giełdy zauważa kartkę) Hmm… (czyta) „Sami, autobus nr 5, wsiadasz przy alei Włoskiej, wysiadasz przy Parku Chrisa.” Co za fart! Tylko co by tu teraz… (orientuje się, że właśnie znajduje się na alei Włoskiej) Oh, już wiem! (dochodzi do przystanku i akurat podjeżdża autobus nr 5, Vanessa wchodzi do kabiny kierowcy) Kierowca (do Vanessy): Yy, w czym mogę pomóc? Vanessa (do kierowcy): Widzi pan…jestem córką prezesa Zarządu Komunikacji. Kierowca: Oh! Coś się stało? Vanessa: Taaaak, miałam przekazać, że do końca dnia autobusy nr 5 muszą jechać inną trasą. Nie mój wymysł. Kierowca: Skoro tak…zaraz przekażę innym kierowcom. Vanessa: Oh, ja myślę. (tymczasem przy kinie) Lucas (do Gastona): Au revoir! (zauważa kartkę, czyta) „Lucasie, autobus nr 1, wsiadasz na ulicy Zachodniej, wysiadasz przy Parku Chrisa.” Hehe, numer 1, jak ja! (idzie kawałek) To było blisko. (podjeżdża autobus) A teraz jeszcze autobus od razu. Miodzie! (na przystanku Vanessy) Vanessa (do siebie): No, jeden problem z głowy. (siada w autobusie, ale ten nie rusza) Co jest? Kierowca (do pasażerów): Mam problemy z silnikiem, ale postaram się to naprawić. Vanessa: No świetnie… (obok przejeżdża autobus nr 1, Vanessa zauważa Lucasa w oknie) Oh! (do kierowcy) Może by się pan pospieszył! Kierowca (do Vanessy): Ej, spokojnie. Nawet królowa Elżbieta by teraz nie przyspieszyła tej naprawy. Pasażer#9 (szeptem do kierowcy): Pamiętam tę panią sprzed 15 minut. To chyba córka prezesa Zarządu Komunikacji, czyli pana szefa… Kierowca: OH! Już przyspieszam! (po 20 sekundach autobus rusza) Vanessa (do siebie): Hmm, czyżby jednak królowa zadzwoniła? Na przystanku Sami Sami: No kurcze no, gdzie jest ta „piątka”? (…) Powinna być minutę temu! Starszy pan (do Sami): Przepraszam, czeka pani na numer 5? Sami: Dokładnie tak i trochę mi się spieszy. Starszy pan: Ona teraz jedzie zmienioną trasą (pokazuje) tam, przez ulicę Francuską. Sami: O rany! Życie mi pan uratował, dzięki! (całuje go w policzek i odchodzi) Starszy pan: Hehe, bycie dżentelmenem popłaca. Na przystanku przy parku Lucas wysiada i już wsiada na swój rower, gdy nadjeżdża autobus nr 4, a z niego wychyla się Vanessa. Vanessa (wychylając się): Zwolnij trochę, co? (wysiada) No… Lucas: O co chodzi? Czy Sami nie jest w tyle? Vanessa: Pewnie nie na długo…trzeba coś pokombinować tutaj. Lucas: Zapomniałaś? Nie wolno nam zabrać, ani zniszczyć tego roweru. Vanessa: Owszem, ale może… (chowa go w krzaki) Jestem geniuszem. Lucas: Skoro tak twierdzisz… Dobra, ja jadę. Vanessa: No a ja za tobą. (ruszają oboje) Lucas i Vanessa jadą w miarę spokojnym tempem, Lucas kawałek przed Vanessą. Trasa wydaje się być prosta, jednak w pewnym momencie na zakręcie Vanessa prawie wpada na faceta z wielką beczką czegoś i hamuje. Vanessa (do faceta): Zgłupiałeś, czy co?! Facet (do Vanessy): Wybacz, też nadjechałaś nagle zza zakrętu… Vanessa: Ah! A już było tak spokojnie… (zerka na beczkę) Co ty tam właściwie masz? Facet: Olej napędowy. Niosę go do warsztatu naprzeciwko. (pokazuje) Vanessa: Olej? Lucas (do Vanessy): No chodź już! Tracimy czas! Vanessa (do Lucasa): Czekaj! Mam ciekawy pomysł… (zerka na faceta) Facet: Yyy…czyżby chodziło o mnie? Mija 10 minut, widzimy Lucasa i Vanessę schowanych za budynkiem, obserwujących wjazd w zakręt, na którym Vanessa wpadła na gościa. Tym razem leży tam plama oleju. Vanessa: Robbie był taki miły, że oddał nam trochę tego oleju w ramach przeprosin. Lucas: Czemu po prostu nie pojedziemy do mety? Vanessa: Bo tak będę miała pewność, że Sami nas już nie dogoni. Poza tym dla takich chwil się żyje, hehe. Lucas: Skoro tak mówisz…o, jedzie. Vanessa: Tak szybko? (Sami nadjeżdża cała wkurzona) Sami (pod nosem): Głupie bachory! Musieli akurat mój rower schować w krzaki. Aa! I Max się dziwi, że ja nie chcę mieć dzieci… (wpada w poślizg) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- (zgrabnym ruchem ląduje w miarę bezpiecznie) Uff! (jednak rower wpada pod nadjeżdżający samochód) No nie wierzę! Vanessa (do Lucasa): No to koniec, wygraliśmy. Lucas (do Vanessy): Tak myślisz? Vanessa (do Lucasa): Przecież straciła rower, głupolu. Teraz nas już nie dogoni. Chodź. (odjeżdżają) Sami: CHRIIIIIIIIIIS! Chris: Jestem obok, po co się drzesz… Sami: Co mam teraz zrobić? Chris: Cóż…możesz próbować resztę wyścigu przebiec na nogach. Regulamin tego nie zabrania. Sami: Oh…w sumie proste rozwiązanie, ale skuteczne. Chris: No chyba nie chcesz biec aż stąd do samej mety? Sami: A co mam do stracenia? Chris: W sumie…hehe, robi się coraz ciekawiej. Tymczasem w punkcie X Lucas i Vanessa podjeżdżają, zostawiają rowery u Chefa i zaczynają bieg do mety. Lucas (biegnąc): Miałaś rację, to był interes życia ten układ, hehe. Vanessa (biegnąc): No wiem, nie mogło się nie udać. Lucas (biegnąc): Ale nawet bez tego (Vanessa daje mu się wyprzedzić) i tak wiedziałem, że jestem najlepszy. Vanessa (biegnąc): Tak myślisz? Lucas (biegnąc): No tylko popatrz. Nie ma już tego frajera z Wyzwań, którego jedynym celem była zemsta, ani nie ma też wybuchowego egoisty z Zimy. Teraz Lucas jest prawdziwym zwycięzcą! Haha! Vanessa przyspiesza i dogania Lucasa, jednak wciąż jest za nim. Na horyzoncie z tyłu pojawia się Sami, która w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób wciąż ma siłę, by biec. Wtem niespodziewanie………………………………………Vanessa ciągnie Lucasa za koszulkę od tyłu i z całej siły ściąga go do parteru. Vanessa (do Lucasa): Gra skończona! Lucas pada na ziemię zamroczony, a Vanessa się zatrzymuje. Dogania ich Sami, jednak widząc, co się dzieje, też się zatrzymuje. Lucas: Cccccccc- Co się stało?! (widzi stojącą nad nim Vanessę) Vanessa (do Lucasa): Naprawdę……naprawdę myślałeś, że chcę walczyć z tobą w finale? Naprawdę myślałeś, że jesteś najlepszy? (…) Serio? Sami: Yyy…czy ktoś mi powie, co tu się dzieje? Lucas (do Sami): Ta…Tak! Mieliśmy umowę! Mieliśmy cię wyeliminować i zagrać razem w finale! Vanessa (do Lucasa): Mieliśmy…haha. Nigdy nie brałam tego pod uwagę. Wiedziałam, że przy odpowiednim podejściu mi pomożesz. Będziesz wierny, jak piesek. Sami: Cóóóóż…(do leżącego Lucasa) W sumie sam sobie jesteś winny chyba. Lucas: Że niby co??? (do Vanessy) Czekaj no, ja cię zara- ał! (nie może się podnieść) Mój…kręgosłup…coś…coś dziwnego się stało… Nie mogę wstać… Vanessa: Oh, nawet nie jestem świadoma swojej siły. Lucas (do Vanessy): Vanessa, dlaczego nie mogę wstać?! Co się dzieje?! Vanessa: Może jakaś kontuzja, nie wiem… W każdym razie ja lecę na metę, a wy róbcie, co chcecie. (podchodzi i przekracza linię mety, która znajduje się dość blisko) Chris: No no! Vanessie wreszcie udało się znaleźć w wielkim finale! Co za wydarzenie! Kto zatem będzie drugi? (Lucas i Sami patrzą po sobie, lecz oboje widzą, że Lucas nie da rady wstać i ukończyć wyścigu) Lucas (do Sami): No biegnij do tej mety… Sami (do Lucasa): Tak zrobię. Lucas: Ehh… Sami (do Lucasa): Na razie…zakochany głupku. (biegnie do mety) Lucas: ZAKOCHANY?! Coooo? Jak to? Ej, wraca- (znów próbuje się podnieść, ale nieskutecznie, w końcu się poddaje) Chris: ….iiiiiiiiiii Sami przekracza linię mety, co czyni ją drugą finalistką! (podchodzi do Lucasa) Oj Lucas Lucas, przyznaję, że naprawdę zaskoczyłeś w tym sezonie. Byłeś naprawdę bliski wygranej. Jednak sam sobie zaszkodziłeś. Muszę to w końcu ogłosić………………….ODPADASZ!!! A teraz mogę się pośmiać. (…) Hahahahahahahaha! (…) A teraz, jak już się pośmialiśmy, to zajmijmy się twoją kontuzją. Roger! Jack! (Roger i Jack podchodzą z noszami i kołnierzem usztywniającym dla Lucasa) Vanessa (do Lucasa): TAK! To jest zemsta, frajerze! Zemsta za upokorzenie mnie 4 lata temu! Jak się czujesz teraz? Poniżony? Pokonany? Sponiewierany? (Jack i Roger kładą Lucasa na noszach) Lucas: Oh…faktycznie…udało ci się. (…) Czy to w takim razie oznacza, że jesteśmy kwita? Vanessa: Kwita? Co masz na myśli… Lucas: No wiesz, ja ciebie, ty mnie, wyszliśmy w sumie na zero. Czyli nie musimy być już wrogami, co nie? Vanessa: Noooo……teoretycznie. Lucas: Miło to słyszeć. Zawsze lepiej mieć przyjaciół niż wrogów. Vanessa: Ta, wszystko jedno. Koniec końców i tak zostajesz sam… Lucas: Adieu, moje panie. Do zobaczenia na finale. (Jack i Roger zabierają go ambulansem) Sami: No…czyli zmierzymy się w finale. Ty i ja. To musiało się kiedyś stać. Vanessa: Możliwe… Sami: Czekałam na ten dzień, odkąd cię poznałam. Vanessa: Serio? Uważasz mnie za godną rywalkę? Sami: Może nie pochwalam twoich metod…..ale tak. Zatem (wyciąga do niej rękę) niech wygra lepsza! Vanessa: Hmm…no racja. (ściska jej rękę) Niech wygra lepsza. Chris: A ja za to wam dam spokój na 3 dni, byście mogły odpocząć i przygotować się odpowiednio. Sami: No ja myślę. Czekaj…aż 3 dni? Chris: Tak. (…) Głównie dlatego, że miejsce finału jest niegotowe, hihi. Vanessa: Nie śmiej się jak Sally. W twoich ustach to głupio brzmi… Chris: W kaaaaaaaaaaaażdym razie (do kamery) zapowiada się emocjonujący finał. Na razie możemy zdradzić tylko, że będzie on nietypowy, ale nic poza tym. Lecz zanim to jednak nastąpi! (…) Zanim to nastąpi, nie przegapcie odcinka specjalnego, w którym zajmiemy się kilkoma nierozwiązanymi wątkami, no i postaramy się podsumować ten sezon. Uff, dużo się działo, ale najlepsze jeszcze przed nami! Oglądajcie nas w kolejnym odcinku Życia! Totalnej!! Pora- (telefon Chrisa dzwoni) Teraz? Serio? (odbiera) Halo?! (…) Jak to zniknęła? Vanessa (do Chrisa): Haha, co, twoja suszarka? Chris (do Vanessy): Nie, twoja siostra. Vanessa: Ah, moja sio…cooooooooo?! (kamera się oddala) Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki